


Overboard

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [10]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, mermaid!phan, mermaid!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phil is a merman who gets captured. He falls for the ship's servant boy. (Inspired by Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/78554059-phan-one-shots-~-over-board  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137486537069/over-board-phan

Prince Philip watched as his fellow Mer swam and laughed. The children were playing catch with a clam shell. The female teens combed and styled their hair, weaving pearls, shells and other treasures amongst the strands whilst the male's either watched or chased each other round the rocks. 

The elder Mer laughed and talked between themselves, watching the youngsters enjoy themselves. Philip's father, King Tritan, sat with his mother, Queen Tetania, and watched carefully. They were looking out for danger to try and protect their subjects. It wasn't every day that the Mer went to the surface.

Suddenly Philip's fiancée, Nepherae, swam over to him and smiled her beautiful smile. She was hand picked by Philip's father. She was the daughter of an old friend of the King's and had been due to marry for a long time. Philip wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement, but he had no voice in the matter of his betrothal. It was tradition.

Nepherae hauled herself up onto the rock Philip was sat on and laid down in his lap. She had long platinum blond hair, and silvery grey eyes - like a raging storm. Her smile was enchanting and her looks breath taking. However, Philip was somehow immune to her charms. "Dearest Philip, I cannot wait for the day of our marriage." She spoke sweetly, playing with the beaded necklace around Philip's neck. The middle stone was an ocean gem, something passed down from the great kings of the past. (Lion King reference!)

"Of course dear." Philip replied, although not very enthusiastically. Nepherae was about to speak again when there was a loud bang of cannon fire. Philip whipped his head to the side to see a ship come out of no where, gaining fast altitude towards them. He panicked as he saw his subjects panic in fear.

"UNDER WATER QUICKLY! GET WOMAN AND CHILDREN OUT SAFELY FIRST!" King Tritan bellowed. Philip quickly set to work guiding Nepherae and the other mermaids nearby to a safe part of the waters. Just as Philip sent a little raven haired mermaid safely go he heard a shrill shriek. 

He turned and watched in horror as shots were fired, and human beings set to work throwing nets and other harmful contractions. The Mermen were fighting back but Philip knew that if they didn't go, they'd be killed.

"RETREAT!" Phillip bellowed to his fellow Mer. They looked at him worriedly before nodding and retreating underwater.

"PHILLIP!" He heard a female scream. Phillip turned to see Nepherae caught on a net and struggling. 

"NEPHERAE! What are you doing up here?" Phillip exclaimed as he tried to set her free.

"You weren't down with everyone else so I went to see if you were okay!" She cried. Philip heard the shouts of the humans, some of them were swimming over and other's were on boats. They had weapons in their hands. "Philip, go!" Nepherae urged. Philip wouldn't give up. When he heard a shot in close range, only beside him he hissed up at the humans. Their ship had gotten dangerously close and there was little chance of escape now. "GO!" Nepherae screamed.

The nets began to lift and Nepherae screamed. Philip wouldn't give up, he hissed again and tugged hard at the ropes, grinning when they ripped under his strong grip. After a struggle, Nepherae was free and they both dived back into the water. However their victory was cut short when two humans, grabbed Philip by the tail and tied another rope. Philip thrashed around but they added a large net, completely encasing him. He was lifted out the water, still thrashing in the netting, only injuring himself further.

"PHILIP!" Nepherae screamed from the water.

"GO! TELL MY FATHER!" Philip called back. Nepherae hesitated, tears flowing down her cheeks. "GO!" Philip shouted. She nodded and dived underwater. Philip was hoisted on to deck and he thrashed around, trying to get out of the grips people put on him.

"We've got one!" A voice shouted and a cheer went out round the ship. Philip hissed and bared his sharp teeth and black eyes. The sea roared and shook in his rage. His necklace, was a magical gift which let him control the sea's emotions. If he tried hard enough he could probably get free. 

The crew shouted and tried their hardest to get the ship under control as it rocked violently from side to side. Suddenly the necklace was ripped from his neck and Philip hissed. A dark figure stood over him, sneer on his face. "I'm afraid that doesn't work with me!" The captain of the ship snapped and pocketed the necklace. 

Philip was in despair, with no magic he couldn't escape. He continued to struggle and thrash as they tied him up. "GOOD NEWS BOYS! WE HAVE ROYALTY ON BOARD!" The captain bellowed. The crew cheered and smirked at Philip, throwing nasty comments here and there. "WE SET SAIL FOR ENGLAND IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted and crew set to work. 

Philip shuddered as the cold air nipped at his skin. His long royal blue tail was curled up, trying to avoid being stepped on by careless crew members. He shivered and whimpered in the corner but was trying hard not to show weakness. He wanted to be back in the water, with his family, his friends, his kingdom. Philip's head lowered and he curled up as best he could. His usually shimmering tail was dulling in the oxygenated atmosphere and the silver tips were turning grey on exposure.

\- - -

Phil looked at the sea longingly, when would his father come for him? His attention was diverted when a sudden yelp was heard. He turned to see a disgusting old man hit a boy, by the looks of things he had broken a glass. 

"Watch what you're doing boy or I'll skin you alive! Clean this mess up now or I'll throw you over board." He snarled then pushed him on the floor. The boy hissed as a small bit of glass pierced his palm. He carefully took it out then ripped a bit of his shirt, wrapping it round the cut. He then set to sweeping up the glass. When a crew member walked by they'd usually slap him or hit his head as he worked. 

Philip watched curiously as the boy was abused, but he didn't cry. Once the boy was finished with his work he walked in Philip's direction, head down. He didn't seem to even notice him. The boy sat down on the edge of the boat and looked over the edge, a mesmerised expression in his eyes. Philip continued to watch and his eyes widened when he saw the boy step over the railing of the ship, looking ready to jump.

"Stop!" Philip spoke up, startling the boy. The boy looked at him and Philip's breath caught in his throat. The boy was a bronze colour, but his face had dirt and bruises in places. His eyes were a deep brown with chocolate and cinnamon swirls. He was lanky and slim and walked with a slight limp but quite tall. His hair was a dark brown swept messily across his forehead and his mouth was agape, sporting a split lip. The boy, however beaten, was gorgeous and Philip was confused as to why he thought this way.

The boy looked like he was about to answer when a gruff man shouted a name. "DANIEL! GET HERE NOW OR I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" The boy flinched and climbed back over the railing, glancing once at Philip before making his way over to the man. So his name was Daniel ...

Philip found himself curious to find out more about the boy and why he was beaten by his fellow human beings. Philip just didn't understand how a species could be so heartless. At the same time, he despised his thoughts for liking the human boy in any way. His stubborn side told him to forget about it and let the humans do what they wanted whilst he tried to escape. Yet ... he wasn't so cold hearted and saw the fear and pain in Daniel's eyes.

\- - -

Philip looked down at his tail, it was completely dried out and some of the scales were coming off. He began to worry, soon it would crack and his bottom half would transform into human legs. That's what happens when a Mer is fully exposed above water for too long. The only way to get his tail back would be to go back into the ocean.

Phillip sighed, he was missing his mother and father. King Tritan would surely be ripping apart the sea to look for him, right? The sound of timid footsteps snapped Phillip from his moping and looked up to see Daniel cautiously making his way towards Phillip with a bowl. Phillip eyed him warily, warning him that if he did anything he'd attack. Once Daniel was just beside him he slowly sat down, making Phillip shuffle away a little.

Daniel shakily placed the bowl beside Phillip then shuffled away to give him some space. Daniel looked terrified and curled up, his chin resting on his knees. Phillip looked down into the bowl to see some fish and shrimp. Phillip's stomach growled, he was getting hungry but he didn't want to accept food which came from humans. They had caught the fish, just liked they had with him. Caught them in a net then killed them, was that what was going to happen to him? He turned away from the food and looked longingly at the ocean.

"You should eat." Daniel croaked, making Phillip whip his head in his direction. Daniel flinched at the fast movement and for a moment Phillip was concerned for him again. How damaged was this boy? What had they done to him? However he tried to brush off his concern and glared at the food.

"I'm not hungry." Phillip snapped, making him flinch yet again.

"Yes you are. If you don't eat, you'll die." Daniel pointed out shakily.

"Better that, than here." Phillip hissed. Daniel whimpered and hid his head further between his knees. Phillip watched in shock as the boy cowered away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll l-leave you alone. F-forgive me y-your majesty." Daniel stuttered and jumped to his feet, running away as quick as he could with a limp. For some reason Phillip's heart broke for him. Phillip looked at Daniel and saw he was equally, if not more, terrified as he was. He looked so fragile and breakable, clearly he wasn't like the others. Phillip felt terrible for scaring him further, when all he wanted to do was protect him, like a prince should. That's what they did, look out for others and helped out whenever they could.

Phil looked at the bowl of food and groaned in frustration. He ate the fish begrudgingly, maybe if Daniel saw that he had eaten it, he'd come back to collect the bowl. Then Phillip could apologize.

\- - -

Phillip hadn't seen Daniel for hours and it was getting very dark, he began to worry once again. There was a loud yell as a body was kicked out the door into a heap on the floor. "You belong down there with the dogs! Don't come in unless I say so!" The man form earlier spat. Phillip soon figured out that it was Daniel who was curled up on the floor, not far from him. 

Daniel groaned in pain, clutching his stomach tight. "Are you okay?" Phillip asked, worried. Daniel's eyes widened and he looked at Phillip and struggling into a sitting position.

"Y-yes." Daniel stuttered as he winced.

"No you're not! Come over here." Phillip ordered. Daniel looked terrified but crawled over anyway. He must be used to taking orders, Phillip suddenly felt stupid for using such a demanding tone. Daniel wasn't far from him now. "Come closer, I need to touch you to heal you." Phillip exclaimed calmly. 

"Y-you don't need to harm me!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes I do, now stop arguing and come closer." Daniel gulped and shuffled forward. Phillip slowly lifted Daniel's shirt and set his hand on the skin there. Daniel hissed and flinched but Phillip didn't move it, instead he moved further up until he was on Dan's chest. Dan winced but he suddenly shivered, probably because Phil's hands were very cold. 

Phillip focused his remaining magic on healing Daniel and Daniel gasped as he felt a warmth go through him. Phillip lifted his gaze to make sure Daniel was okay and nearly gasped when he saw Daniel's wide eyes already staring at him. Phillip continued to heal him but his gaze never left Daniel's, his eyes were beautiful, the boy was beautiful. Phillip wondered how they could harm such a beautiful creature. Once Phillip finished he snapped out of it and retracted his hand, breaking their gaze.

After a long minute he turned back to Daniel who was still looking at him in shock, as if mesmerized.

"What?" Phillip asked, frowning. Daniel seemed to snap out of it.

"O-oh nothing ... it's just, you're really pretty, like the legend says ... y-you're just mesmerizing ..." Daniel trailed off, face burning red. Phillip blushed as well, feeling a warm flutter in his stomach. 

"Thank you." Phillip smiled. Daniel returned the smile, revealing a gorgeous dimple which Phillip's attention immediately went to. Suddenly the smiled was lost and Phillip almost protested at not being able to see his dimple anymore. 

"S-sorry, I'm probably a-annoying you. T-thanks for healing me." Daniel stuttered and jumped to his feet.

"Don't go-" but Daniel had run off. Phillip sighed.

\- - -

It was morning again and Phillip yawned, just waking up to an aching back. Suddenly he felt the icy cold of water and he gasped. He looked up to see a crew member smirk. "Wouldn't want you drying out now ... your highness." He mock bowed then walked off laughing. However unpleasantly cold, Phil was relieved as his tail absorbed the water and began to shimmer again, his tips glowing silver in the light. 

He shook out his dark wet hair and sighed.

Daniel watched from across the ship, completely mesmerised by Phillip. He thought he was the most beautiful creature he had even seen. He was homosexual, he liked men instead of woman and it had gotten out around the ship years ago. Daniel was an orphan, forced into labour at a young age. When they found out, he got it harder and was beaten every day in some shape or form. 

He felt shocked to wake up not to feel pain. Phillip hadn't just healed his stomach but most of the bruises and damaged parts of his body, excluding the limp in his leg. Daniel fancied Philip that was for definite but he felt so insignificant in his presence, like every other person he's met. 

He's been brought up to think he was not worth more than the dirt on the ground. His main 'carer' was Jeffrey Dubbs, an old bald retch. His breath stank of old fish and his teeth had rotted and fallen out. He was bald on top and had a thin layer of hair at the sides, a truly brutish man. Daniel hated him with all his heart.

However when he looked at Phillip, all his worries seemed to drain away which wasn't easy. Dan admired how the light shined against Phillip's glistening porcelain skin and made his stormy blue and green eyes twinkle. His tail was a magnificent royal blue complete with sparkling scales and silver tips. His hair was a midnight black, a vibrant contrast against his pale skin. His shoulders were broad and his arms were well built, all in all he looked like an angel. Daniel could feel his heartbeat accelerate in his chest and he gulped. He was twenty years old, but every one treated him like a child and slave. He may be taller than a lot of people on board but they're strong and brutal blows would always triumph over Daniel's weak defenceless body.

Suddenly he was hit round the head, breaking him from his thoughts. "Back to work you worthless crap!" Dubbs snarled. Daniel complied and started to scrub the deck. After a good five minutes scrub he risked a look up at Phillip and his breath caught in his throat. Phillip's stunning eyes were already on him. Daniel shyly looked down at the floor and continued to work. Why would Phillip waste his sight on Daniel? He was worthless, a nothing, Phillip didn't need to give him a second glance.

As his work eventually gravitated towards Phillip he tried his best not to look at him and kept his gaze cast to the ground. Phillip hated how scared Daniel looked and wanted him to feel liked by at least one person. "Hello Daniel." Phillip spoke up. Daniel immediately looked up, a shocked expression on his face.

"H-hello your highness." Daniel stuttered.

"Just call me Phil." Phillip asked calmly. 

"O-okay Ph-phil ... my real name is Dan, th-they just use m-my longer name." 

"Nice to meet you Dan ... you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you, I can't exactly do much tied up can I?" Phil smiled. Dan smiled only a little. "Are you okay? I see you getting hurt by the other humans? Why do your own kind harm you?" Phil asked, concerned. Dan didn't want to answer, feeling ashamed of telling Phil. However, he didn't want to upset or anger Phil so hesitantly told him.

"I-I don't have a family ... s-so I grew up working hard in places l-like this. The m-main reason I-I get it b-bad is because ... I'm ..." Dan trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're what?" Phil asked.

"I-I'm homosexual ... i-it m-means I fancy men and n-not w-woman." Dan stuttered, getting ready for the harsh reply he had received so many times.

Phil was shocked, why would humans harm each other for their preference in who they love? The thought angered Phil, he had grown a soft spot for Dan in so little time ... he'd even go as far as saying he liked Dan ... in a little bit of a romantic way. Maybe he was what Dan called Homosexual ... but he liked woman too ... so what did that make him? He was so confused.

"Why would they beat you up for that?" Phil asked.

"I-It's disgusting ... I-I'm useless, a freak, nothing." Dan spat.

"No you're not. You're none of those things. I think you're beautiful, you are shining a new light on humans for me. I think you're the most inspirational creature I have ever come across." Phil reassure, reaching out and carefully placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan jumped and looked at the hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm none of those things." Dan muttered. Phil's hands went up and cupped Dan's cheeks. Dan looked shocked but Phil was happy that there was no fear in his eyes anymore. Phil brought Dan's face closer and kissed his forehead. 

"Yes you are." Phil whispered. He pulled back to look at Dan, he looked surprised but happy. His eyes lit up and a big but timid smile grew across his face, highlighting his amazing dimple again. Phil thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure to see and his eyes trailed down to Dan's lips. He felt the urge to kiss him, a desirable feeling in the pit of stomach he hadn't felt with anyone before. He had heard of 'true love' and 'love at first sight' and he found himself wanting to believe in those things.

"DANIEL!" Someone bellowed and Dan flinched away from Phil, snapping out of it and running towards the horrible man. Phil felt his heart sink at the lack of Dan's presence but was still blushing and his heart was beating fast. It was official, he fancied Dan. How had it happened so fast?

\- - -

It was night again and Phil was wandering if his father even was looking for him. He let out a sad sigh but turned his attention to Dan who was mopping the top deck. He bit his lip as he saw Dan was shirtless, it was wrapped around his forehead. Although he was skinny, his skin was a nice bronze colour and there was a bit of muscle definition from the years he had been at work. 

Phil couldn't tear his gaze away, never wanting to stop looking at Dan's beautiful body. Once Dan was finished he put the mop and bucket of water to the side, plodding down the steps. Dan looked over at Phil and gave him a shy smile. Phil's heart beat picked up, Dan was smiling at him. Dan timidly walked over and took a seat next to Phil.

"Hi." Dan spoke up quietly.

"Hello." Phil beamed. Dan placed another bowl of food beside Phil. 

"You should eat." 

". . . okay." Phil whispered and smiled when Dan looked over at him happily. Phil quickly finished the food then turned back to Dan. "Why don't you just leave?" Phil asked.

"I-I can't. I have no family to return to. I need to work to live, I need the money, I need food. It's how I survive." Dan sighed.

"That doesn't sound like living." Phil frowned.

"Well what would you know? Y-you live underwater in a magical kingdom with servants at your every word. I'm stuck up here with nothing to live for ... absolutely nothing." Dan trailed off, tears threatening to fall. Phil felt his stomach drop again.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!"

"No it's not! You have to live. You were brought to this world for a reason, you are important, every single one of us! You surviving here shows you are strong. Stronger than anyone here ... show them you can keep going. Don't give up!" Phil urged. 

Dan looked at Phil in awe. "Y-you really think I'm important?" Dan asked. 

"Of course ... you're the nicest one on this ship. You are the only friend I have." Phil smiled.

"I'm your friend?"

"Do you not want to be?" Phil asked, sadly.

"No, of course I-I'd love to, but why would you want to be friends with me?"

"I told you already." Phil smiled and reached out to touch Dan's cheek again. This time Dan leaned into the touch and smiled genuinely. Phil brought Dan in for another kiss on the forehead before pulling back and resting their heads together.

After a long minutes silence and staring at each other's eyes Phil spoke up again. "You're really pretty Dan ... beautiful actually. I don't know why they'd want to harm something as amazing as you ..." Phil trailed off, inching a little closer. 

Dan's breath shortened, feeling overwhelmed. He had never had such compliments before, especially from someone so beautiful them self. "Well I don't know why they'd want to harm you either." Dan breathed.

Phil smiled and glanced down at Dan's lips once again. He breathed in and took the risk, reaching forward and timidly bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Dan's eyes drooped closed, immediately loving Phil's soft lips on his. However shocked he was, he enjoyed it. 

They pulled away and smiled shyly at each other before Phil brought them in for a much firmer kiss, but still gentle. Their lips moved together and Dan's hands slithered up into Phil's locks, clutching him tight. He was overwhelmed with feelings, he was kissing a Mermaid!!! Not only a mermaid but a mermaid prince. His shock soon caught up with him and he pulled away, making Phil whimper.

"But you're a prince, why would you like me?" Dan's insecurities returned.

"I already told you, you're beautiful inside and out. I fancy you Dan ... do you fancy me too?" Phil asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Of course I d-do but ... I don't understand how someone could like me." He sighed.

"Well start believing it." Phil smiled and brought their lips back together for a passionate kiss. Dan didn't argue and pulled Phil closer again whilst Phil's hands slipped round Dan's waist.

"DANIEL! GET HERE NOW!" Dubbs called. Dan pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I'll get you out of here, just watch me." Dan whispered, before running off.

Phil had hardly caught up with his words. He was still in a state of bliss from the kiss and completely flustered. Once the words did sink in he felt overjoyed but his heart sank too ... Dan was human ... he was a Mer. How would they ever work? It hadn't crossed his mind because he was feeling so in love.

Also, he was engaged. Due to be married. If he did find a way, how could he explain to his family? Everything was so complicated. He couldn't leave Dan ... not to suffer any longer without him. The thought made Phil's chest ache ...

Phil made up his mind, if it came down to it, he'd stay for Dan. He could change to legs and find a way to live with Dan on land, run away with him. The idea seemed so appealing, although he knew it wasn't simple. He still had to escape.

\- - -

Phil waited nervously for Dan to return. He had been away all night and hadn't returned. Phil's was feeling anxious and paranoid for various reasons.

1\. Where the hell was his father?

2\. Did Dan regret the kiss? Did he really not like Phil? What if he felt obliged to act like he did?

3\. How could he and Dan work?

4\. What would his father think?

5\. What would Nepherae think?

Phil looked up and was relieved to see Dan making his way towards him. However he wasn't relieved for long when he saw the large bruise forming around Dan's eye. Dan had his shirt back on but he seemed to be clutching his sides and shaking. 

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, "What happened?" Dan's eyes were wide and terrified, as if he still haden't gotten over his shock. Phil was very worried and opened his arms up for Dan, which he gladly accepted, snuggling into the embrace but keeping his back from contact.

"D-D-Dubbs m-made m-me work all n-night ... a-and I-I fell asleep o-on the j-job. H-he punched me in the f-face th-then ... whipped m-me." Dan whimpered.

"He whipped you?" Phil was outraged. "Let me see." He then said calmly. Dan shook his head frantically.

"I-I don't want you to see it. Y-you don't need to see it." 

"I do Dan, it could get infected if it's bad." Phil replied, concern written all over his features. Dan sniffed before nodding and turning his back to Phil but made no moves to lift his shirt up. Phil carefully lifted up the back of his red stained shirt and nearly growled when he saw four deep slash marks across his back. 

Phil gritted his teeth and before Dan could say anything, placed a hand on his back. Dan hissed and tried to move away but Phil held his elbow. Dan whimpered but Phil focused on healing it.

"S-stop! I deserve it! Please Phil stop!" Dan cried.

"You do not deserve it!" Phil said, exasperated and kept Dan in place. He removed his hand and the four marks were nothing but scars. When Dan turned to Phil, he didn't expect Dan to look angry.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! I said I didn't want to be healed! I deserve it, so don't go saying I'm important, or pretty or beautiful because I'M NOT! I'm ugly and weak and disgusting. Just leave me alone!" Dan shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Phil felt his heart crack at Dan's depressing words, but made sure to not let Dan go. He pulled on Dan's arm, making him yelp in surprise. Phil then trapped him in a hug, ignoring how he weakly attempted to escape.

"Let me go!" Dan demanded shakily. Phil just let him keep on struggling and protesting until he was tired, which wasn't long. Dan's body slumped against Phil's and he cried into Phil's shoulder. Phil lovingly stroked his hair and kissed his cheek, clutching him tight. "I don't want to go back out there." Dan whimpered.

"If I could I'd take your place." Phil sighed.

"No, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt ... you're th-the only good thing that's happened t-to me!" 

"Really?" Phil smiled into Dan's neck.

"Y-yes." Dan whispered and hugged Phil tightly back. Phil lifted Dan so he could cuddle him more comfortably, which meant Dan had to straddle Phil's tail. Dan blushed a bit but hid his face in Phil's hair, holding him like he was his life line ... he probably was.

Phil pried Dan's head from his hair and held it in his hands, admiring his face, black eye and all. Phil's thumb brushed over his eyes gently and slowly but surely the bruise began to fade. Phil smiled and rested his forehead against Dan's. "I love you." Phil whispered. Dan's eyes went as round as saucers and his mouth gaped open. "And don't you deny it, I love every single broken piece of you, and I will pick up all those pieces and try repair you. I love you Dan." 

"I love you too." Dan beamed, a few stray tears leaking. Phil wiped them away and kissed him. Dan pressed firmly against him, hands locking around Phil's neck. Phil's hands went to his waist and pressed their chests flushed together. Their lips moved in sync and they both felt like they were in heaven. Phil shyly ran his tongue along Dan's lips and Dan eagerly opened up for him. Phil cautiously explored Dan's mouth, and drew pointless patterns on his hips. He let out an appreciative sigh and pulled Phil even closer.

Phil's lips left Dan's and kissed down his jaw. As his lips closed around Dan's neck, his hands moved further down until he brushed Dan's thighs. Phil didn't expect such a sexy moan to come from Dan. Phil's hands went back to his hips and he pulled away, looking at Dan curiously.

"H-humans are quite sensitive on the th-thighs ... a-and I-I'm quite sensitive on my n-neck." Dan explained, blushing badly.

Phil smirked, "That's good to know." Phil smiled cheekily. Dan thought his heart was going to explode, how could someone so perfect be so hot and beautiful and kind at the same time? His thoughts went haywire when Phil stroked Dan's thighs again, and he felt heat rush to his groin. As Phil began to suck and bite on his neck, Dan could feel his trousers getting tighter and the urge to rut up against Phil was overwhelming, trying to get some sort of friction.

"Ph-phil s-stop ... you're t-turning me on." Dan stuttered, breathing uneven.

"It doesn't look like a bad thing." Phil smiled innocently as he took in Dan's flushed face and messy hair. 

"Not always, but we shouldn't d-do this here. Someone could see and that wouldn't b-be good!" Dan explained. Phil pouted and nodded, hands leaving Dan's thighs and locking round his neck instead. He then pulled Dan down for another kiss. 

"It's early morning, be careful!" Phil mumbled and rested his head against Dan's. 

"I-I will." Dan agreed. "I'll try find a way to set you free whilst no one's around, they check on you every two hours." 

"Okay just-"

"DANIEL! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE TO MOP THE CELLAR NOW!" Dubbs yelled.

"Bye." Dan sighed and kissed Phil once before running off, trying hard to not show that he was half hard. 

"Bye ..." Phil sighed sadly and watched Dan run to the cellar. 

\- - -

Phil yelped when a bucket of water was thrown over him yet again. He glared at the man as he turned and walked away laughing. Phil shivered as the wind was particularly bitter today. He wished Dan was there, the rest of the morning was boring without him. 

Phil wasn't near the ship's side so he couldn't look down into the water to see if help was on it's way. Without his necklace he had no way of getting free. He smiled brightly when he saw Dan return, not looking so battered. Dan smiled weakly, it was obvious that he was exhausted but at least he wasn't hurt.

Dan went straight into Phil's embrace and kissed him full on the lips. "I missed you." Dan sighed then looked down shyly. Phil was happy to see Dan more comfortable with him and a little more confident. 

"I missed you too ... if you're going to get me out of here, I'll need my necklace." Phil explained.

"Okay the captain will have it. I'll sneak into his cabin later and try to look for it!" Dan confirmed. Phil felt his heart sink, he had been thinking about it ... and now he didn't want to be set free. He wanted to wait until they landed and scoop Dan up. He wanted to run away with Dan and give him a better life. If he escaped now, there was no way he could survive.

"No." Phil said sternly. Dan's face dropped.

"What? But I have to help you! I can't sit around doing n-nothing-"

"Dan if you set me free then what will happen to you?" Phil asked worriedly. Dan looked down, not meeting Phil's eyes.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, you have to get back to your-"

"Of course it matters! I'm not leaving the man I love to be beaten for the rest of time!" Phil replied.

"I won't let you be captive here-"

"I'll be fine-"

"NO! Once we stop, they're going to take you away and sell you. They'll take you to laboratories and study you. They'll put you on display so people can see you, you'll be trapped forever! I won't let that happen!" Dan cried.

"Then help me before we get off! Find a way to untie me and we'll run away together!" Phil explained.

"How? You have a tail!" Dan pointed out, exasperated.

"... um ..." Phil trailed off and blushed. If he did this then he'd be naked ... "C-can I borrow your shirt for a second?" Phil asked nervously. Dan frowned but nodded, taking his shirt off and passing it to Phil. Phil didn't pass up the opportunity to glance at Dan's chest. 

He placed the shirt on his lap and focused hard. With as much energy as possible he felt his tail burn and begin to split. He scrunched his face up in pain as he felt his legs begin to form. Dan was asking if he was okay and whisper shouting at him, so he didn't gain attention. Finally when the transformation was complete he relaxed and breathed out. He clutched Dan's shirt tightly around his waist and waggled his toes, testing them out.

"How did you do that?" Dan asked.

"Merman magic." Phil smiled.

"Can you change back?" 

"Yes but I'd need my necklace because I'm quite drained and would need a few days to recover." Phil explained.

"You shouldn't of done it then!" Dan fussed, stroking the hair out of Phil's eyes.

"I don't care, this means we can go." Phil smiled. Dan smiled back and nodded bringing Phil in for a sweet kiss. 

"But you still need your necklace. I will try get it." Dan said.

"No! It's too risky-"

"I don't care." Dan replied sternly. Phil was surprised at Dan's change in emotion but couldn't deny Dan looked hot when he was trying to be in charge. "I'll leave now, it's getting dark and he will be having a beer with the crew. See you in a minute!" Dan pecked Phil's lips and then ran off to the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Phil hoped Dan would be okay. He sighed and looked up at the sky which was a dark navy blue. Two seagulls communicated overhead ... they musn't have been far from land. He felt the boat begin to sway and he frowned. It suddenly became darker as storm clouds formed overhead. 

The boat began to sway more violently and Phil gasped as crew members ran about trying to tie things down and keep things dry as the rain began to plummet down. Phil began to panic in case the captain had returned and caught Dan. His heart beat wildly at the thought of Dan being hurt again. The boat was thrashing about in the furious waves and Phil struggled against his ropes.

There was a flash of lightening and a large wave rose up and onto the ship, momentarily drowning everyone until it washed over the sides. Phil gasped as the water vanished, never before had he had trouble breathing in water. He soon realized it was because he was drained of energy and because he didn't have his necklace was turning completely human. He knew if the ship were to sink, he'd probably die.

Suddenly he heard Dan's yell above the wind and turned to see him slipping towards him. Phil smiled in relief as Dan made his way over. However the moment ended quickly when Dan froze and looked up in fear, Phil turned and gasped when he saw a ginormous wave crash over the boat and bury him under water. 

He held his breath and gasped when he was out of it again. He found himself free from his ropes and halfway across the ship. He crawled quickly to the edge and clung on, looking up for Dan and panicking when he couldn't see him. "DAN!" Phil shrieked and looked around. It must have been his father causing the storm but Phil didn't care about that. He cared about Dan's safety.

"PHIL!" He heard a yelp. Phil's heart panged in fear and he looked over board and gasped as he saw Dan struggling in the waves below. Phil watched in horror as another wave went over Dan's head and submerged him. Without thinking, Phil jumped off the boat and crashed into the water. He tried to ignore the icy feeling and swam deeper to Dan who was struggling.

When he reached him, he knew he'd be running out of air and they were too far from the surface. Dan looked like he was blacking out but he held up a beaded necklace with a large gem in the middle. Phil's eyes widened and he took it from Dan, immediately sliding it round his neck and trying to pull Dan up at the same time. 

He felt his body heat up as he immediately transformed into his merman self. He turned to Dan with a smile but gasped in horror. Dan's eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open, he was drowning! Phil tried to get a reaction out of him as he tried to swim to the surface. He put his ear to Dan's chest and felt his blood run cold when it didn't beat. 

Phil stopped, looking horrified as Dan's body drifted in front of him. Phil let out a shocked sob and clasped his hands round his mouth.

He had drowned Dan ...

Phil screamed and cried, shaking Dan and clutching him tight. He screamed for him to come back. He went to kiss his cold lips but was suddenly tugged back. He screamed in protest as he struggled against the hold.

"Phillip! Stop, it's me! Your father!" King Tritan tried to reason as he stopped Phil from thrashing around. Nepherae, Phil's mother and four warrior Mermen were there also. They all watched in shock as Phil shouted and screamed, struggling in his father's grip.

"He's gone insane! What have they done to him?" Nepherae asked, bewildered.

"LET ME GO! LET ME HOLD DAN! HE CAN BE SAVED! LET ME SAVE HIM GODAMNIT!" Phil screamed. He kicked out of his father's hold and swam over to Dan's sinking body, cradling him in his arms and sobbing into his hair.

"The human! That's who you're worried about?" King Tritan bellowed.

"SHUT UP! I LOVE HIM AND NOW HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Phil cried, clutching Dan to his chest. Everyone looked at him in shock, their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Phil ignored them and cupped Dan's cold but peaceful looking face in his hands. "I love you." Phil whispered and kissed his cold lips, whimpering when they didn't respond. He pulled away and cried harder, clutching Dan tight and hissing whenever anyone tried to come near him.

"Phillip ... he's gone sweetheart. I'm sorry but we must go now!" Phil's mother said calmly. Phil shook his head violently. 

"I'm not leaving him!" He exclaimed. 

"Phillip-"

"NO!" Suddenly there was a bright light. Phil gasped in surprised as Dan began to glow. 

"What's happening?" A warrior asked. Phil backed away from Dan's body as it began to light up until you couldn't see him anymore. Phil began to worry in case some force was taking Dan away from him.

"DAN!" Phil called out. The light got brighter until it flashed and disappeared. Dan's body floated in the water and everyone gasped. 

Instead of legs, there was a long black tail with shimmering scales and golden tips. Phil stared in awe and went to hold Dan again, hand lightly tracing his beautiful scales. Phil's heart leapt when he saw Dan begin to stir and he thought he might die from happiness. Dan blinked his eyes open and stared up at Phil. 

"Phil?" Dan asked weakly. 

"Oh Dan!" Phil exclaimed and hugged him close. He smiled when he felt Dan's arms wrap around him and hug him close. "You scared me half to death! I thought I'd never get you back! I love you so much!" Phil rambled and grabbed his face, kissing him every where.

"I love you too Phil, so much." Dan grinned as he was pecked on his nose and his cheeks.

"Ahem." Phil's father interrupted. Dan and Phil froze and looked at everyone else. "I don't know what just happened here ... but would you liked to explain what is going on?"

"Dan was a human. He helped me on the ship and helped me escape, I am also in love with him and intend to be with him." Phil replied, his face determined. He glanced at Nepherae who looked a little sad.

" ... Well. I see. Are you sure that's what you want?" King Tritan asked.

"Yes." Phil stated firmly.

"Well then ... it seems I have no choice..." Dan bit his lip, clutching Phil tighter. Would the king kill him? Would he send him to the dungeons? Would he be tortured for the rest of time? "You two will come back to the castle. We'll sort things out there about your ... engagement. Are you sure you want this Dan and not Nepherae?" 

"I'm sorry Nepherae, but my heart lies with Dan. I cannot marry you." Phil replied apologetically. 

"It's fine." Nepherae smiled.

"Well then ... lets go." King Tritan replied and turned his back, swimming away. Phil turned to Dan and grinned. Dan let out a breath he had been holding.

"I-I get to stay?" Dan asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. I can't believe you're a Mer." Phil beamed.

"Me neither. This is so weird." Dan chuckled and tested his tail out, swimming around Phil in a circle. Phil grinned and grabbed Dan, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Come on, you're safe now. Lets go home." 

"That sounds perfect." Dan smiled and kissed Phil again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
